


i need you, I Need You

by donchaeds



Series: the monster and the man - helliam/willry one shots collection [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst, Bruises, Canon Compliant, Charismatic William, Cheating, Choking, Codependency, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hardcore Hickeys, M/M, Manipulative William Afton, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Unnegotiated Kinks, as in, at some point, gonna add more tags when i update it, is that even a tag, william afton's a+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donchaeds/pseuds/donchaeds
Summary: “I like the way you do it” he managed to draw out, and he knew his face must have been blood red by the time he did so, judging from the sinful way William was looking at him.“And why is that, Henry?”, he asked him, challengingly.“Because – ”, the brown eyed man tried.“Yes?”The grip on his thigh tightened.He shut his eyes closed just as tightly.“Because it makes me feel like your prey."OR: I have no idea, so many things happen. Mostly, William gets married, but that doesn't stop him from acting as if Henry legally belongs to him. He wants to make sure he knows that, too.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Series: the monster and the man - helliam/willry one shots collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987195
Comments: 33
Kudos: 72





	1. say you'll never leave me

_I don’t think I can do this._

William was staring at him, had been staring at him for a few minutes, studying him with those focused blue eyes of his while Henry finished dealing with some business related papers.

_Don’t make me do this, please. I can’t._

The taller man eventually cleared his throat, sitting up from the chair he was slouched on, his whole body now facing Henry, who refused to acknowledge the tense silence that had been filling the room the whole night. The former didn’t seem to care, though, because he still laid his eyes on his frame and told him: “I need you to be my best man.”

_Fuck, no. No, you don’t._

Henry swallowed his spit, throat tightening as he averted his gaze from his friend, forcing it back on the numbers he had been working with.

“Henry, look at me.” _No_. “Henry.”

_I don’t want to._

William eventually stood up, approaching the other man’s desk. Henry’s eyes lowered, refusing to look at him, fixing on those threes and fives and pluses and minuses instead. He shivered when he felt the taller man’s hand taking his chin into his hand, between his fingers, but refused to comply with his touch. If William wanted him to look at him, he was going to fight for his attention.

He registered William’s quiet huff, followed by the pressure of that hand on his chin eventually having him meet the man’s questioning gaze in spite of his passive resolution to make him work for it. William’s eyes were stern, annoyed, somewhat tired. _Disappointed_. But they softened as soon as they got to take in the sight of Henry’s hurt features.

Shit, his eyes were wet, weren’t they? Had he started crying without noticing?

“Will…” he pleaded, voice lower than a whisper.

“Henry” William repeated, tightening his grip on Henry’s chin, leaving room for no argument. “Please be my best man. I want you to.”

Henry was definitely crying now, shedding tears while his eyes never left William’s, face contracting in an uncomfortable, pained expression.

It had happened all too fast.

William meeting that woman, William dating her, William proposing to her. Henry being to hurt and confused to voice his disagreement. Too hurt, when he realized William had not questioned the fairness of his actions once. Too _confused_ , every time William still kissed him, touched him, and talked to him like a lover. He had tried confronting him about the matter, but his throat would often tighten up in a knot and leave him speechless and helpless. God he hated this. He did not want to do this. But at this point, it was too late to address the way he felt about it, wasn’t it?

He sobbed pitifully. He should have done something. Truth was, he hadn’t known how to stand up for himself before meeting William.

It was no _wonder_ he hadn’t talked to him, he realized. He needed him to function, couldn’t stand the chance of losing him.

He was losing him now.

“Darling”, William spoke again, softer again this time, somewhat understanding. His grip on Henry’s jawline turned into a sweeter caress on his cheek, and he immediately leaned into the touch without questioning his own movements beforehand, as if his body had been _trained_ to react that way. “I’m not going anywhere, you know that, right?”

Henry shook his head briefly, denying everything William was telling him. _How could you be not going anywhere? You are getting married, for fuck’s sake_ , and, _why, why do you have to do this, why do you want to do this, what’s the point in doing this?_

“Henry”, William repeated, his voice muffled by Henry’s loud thoughts, reaching his ears as if he were dreaming, or in a coma. “I want you to do this with me, because I want you in my life. I promise you, _nothing_ is going to change.”

He tangled his fingers into Henry’s soft, messy bangs, and Henry could nothing but to accept it, melting into it, seeking comfort in the very same person who had hurt him in the first place. Because William claimed he wanted him in his life, while Henry _needed_ him.

_Yes, nothing is going to change,_ he repeated in his mind, so many times it stopped making sense at all.

_Everything will stay the same._

_This is nothing, this is trivial_.

_Love me, love me, love me._

Nothing changed.

It surprised Henry, and it took him a lot of time to process, but… William’s wedding had hardly changed anything about Henry’s life. He still got to see his partner every day, discuss his ideas for the business they had going on, test new technologies with him. William hardly ever slept in his own house, spending five nights out of seven at Henry’s, and it truly felt like everything had stayed exactly the same.

There was a part of Henry that had issues accepting such a truth. There was a part of him that was constantly on edge, already grieving the time William would snap out of whatever this was and leave him alone with his thoughts. On those rare nights he would sleep by himself, Henry had a feeling he was already having a taste of that possible outcome.

There was also a part of him that had _trouble_ welcoming William’s unchanged behaviour towards him. Every time his arms wrapped around his waist, or his lips rested on his neck, Henry’s body would twitch at the contact and urge him to withdraw. It felt as if some part of him wanted to tell him that _no, this is wrong, it’s wrong!_ and he constantly had to reassure himself that it was _not_. It was normal. That was how things were. Even if the silver band around William’s ring finger seemed to burn his skin every time it came in touch with him.

Most of the time, he would avoid thinking about it altogether. He’d let _William_ handle his emotions, his mind, his thoughts. He trusted him, and having him by his side guiding him and just being _there_ with him managed to be both grounding and numbing at the same time.

Then, Michael Afton was born.

He looked just like William, with his dark hair and light eyes and observant look.

But everything stayed _exactly_ the same.

And Henry just could not bring himself to indulge the question that had been taking over some locked up part of his brain, urging to be acknowledged while he did his best to shut it down and suffocate its noise.

_Why_.

It had been a few days after Michael’s fifth birthday, when the board came in to inspect - and hopefully approve - the design of their new animatronic suits. Henry was buzzing in his seat, knee nervously twitching against the desk as he waited for the board members and hoped William would make it there before _he_ messed anything up.

Unfortunately, that didn’t seem like the case. 

Two men he had not gotten the chance to meet before walked into his and William’s diner around 5pm. He welcomed them both, nervously carding a hand through his bangs when he turned away from them and led them inside.

It was _fine_ , he could make it. He just had to show the machinery, explain the way their technology functioned and wait for them to approve of it.

He took a deep breath, making his way to the office while briefly introducing the two men to the staff and inviting them to follow him into the room. As they both sat on the two extra chairs he had brought in for that exact occasion, he walked to a shelf and fumbled with the files stored there until he found the blueprints of the spring animatronics.

“So, these are the models of the suits we’ve – me and mr. Afton, my partner, have been working on.” He handed the papers to the two men, who grabbed them from his hands and glanced at them, an uninterested expression on both their faces.

Henry swallowed, proceeding to sit down himself.

“As you can see”, he began, “ We managed to create a mechanism that allows these suits to both work as costumes as well as full functioning animatronics. They are both equipped with an artificial intelligence that allows them to move on stage independently, as well as to respond to visual, motion and verbal triggers. They are provided with a set of vocabulary that would allow them to interact with the public, as well as a number of songs they start automatically performing when they get to the stage.”

“That’s interesting, mr…”

“Emily, sir”, Henry frowned.

“Right. I am sure your works are indeed impressive. I wonder, however… how is it they could work as both suits and full functioning robots?”

Henry nodded, wetting his dry lips before he started speaking and taking a deep breath. He could do this. He could convince them just fine.

“That is where the springlocks come into the picture. See,” he pointed at one of the blueprints, uncomfortably leaning against the edge of the desk to point at his notes, which were laid out in front of the two men.

“When the suit isn’t used as a suit, it can be worn by a robotic endoskeleton around which it will automatically withdraw, for the joints of the suit to become stiffer and work as a full functioning, self-supporting machine. This –” he paused, opening a drawer to put out a metal apparatus of artificial joints. “is a springlock. Right now it is in its relaxed state. However, if we trigger the point where the gears meet, ” he grabbed a pen and carefully placed it inside of the machine, which snapped shut around it with a loud “clank” that had both board members eyeing each other carefully, “it becomes a full functioning robotic limb.”

One of the two men sat up straight on his chair, his gaze resting on the metallic parts that laid on the desk before he slowly moved it to meet Henry’s eyes. The latter mirrored him, suddenly shaken out of the enthusiasm with which he had carried his explanation, self-consciousness kicking in as he tilted his head to one side, holding his breath, waiting for a response.

“Listen, mr. Emily”, the same man intertwined his fingers in front of himself. There was a somewhat satisfied smirk that painted his features, one that had Henry uncomfortably withdrawing against the back of his own chair.

“Your work sounds impressive indeed, and I won’t deny its originality and ambition, However, I am concerned about the safety of its functioning. There must be a reason why this… springlock technology is not as popular as it could be. I am afraid we won’t be able to approve of your plans.”

Henry’s eyes widened, hands suddenly shaking under the desk. “But – you don’t know that. We’ve never gotten the chance to observe this technology in action, if you just gave it a – ”

“The safety of your employees and customers is our number one priority, mr. Emily”, the quieter man on his left replied, that same glint of satisfaction shining in his dark eyes as he stared at Henry, who felt all of his muscles clenching under the inspection he was being put under. A sudden wave of anxiety, however, prompted him out of his paralyzed state, when he noticed both men had started collecting their belongings with the intention to leave.

“As it is ours, as well! But that doesn’t mean that we shouldn’t…” he stood up, eager to keep them in the room and find a way to persuade them, each word of his desperate and hopeless, if not outward panicked. He rushed out of his chair, extending an arm in their direction as he walked past the desk to stop them from leaving.

That was their plan all along, wasn’t it? They had already decided they weren’t going to comply to their requests as soon as they had stepped inside of the building. And they had been toying with him the entire time. _For absolutely nothing._

The two men stopped in front of the door, which was, to Henry’s own surprise, open. A tall figure replacing it in its frame, standing up straight in the path of the two men.

Henry’s mouth snapped shut, body leaning backwards to finally breathe and let go. Shit, thank fucking god. _He’s here. He’s_ finall _y here_. He had felt on the verge of tears when that familiar, immediate sense of safety washed over him, numbing his destructive thoughts and apprehensions. He felt ashamed, as well, of the state in which his partner was finding him, but he swallowed it down. That was how things were.

“I am afraid I haven’t had the pleasure”, William, his William, gorgeous charming William extended his right hand forward, offering a handshake to the men, staring down at them as he introduced himself.

“I’m Afton, the co-owner of the restaurant. What’s going on here?”

One of them tried to dismiss him, eyeing the hallway behind him in a false act of urgency. “Not much, mr. Afton. I believe we got everything settled here, we already talked to your partner – ”

“I’m pretty sure he would not agree with that statement, would he, now?”, the taller man interrupted him. “ _Henry_?”

Henry felt his face warming up, all the way to his neck, as he was dragged back into the conversation when he did not expect to be.

“I… was not done talking.”

William moved his eyes, which had been on Henry for a few seconds, back onto the two men. “He wasn’t done talking”, he repeated, matter-of-factly, a playful smirk almost invisible, yet still _there_ , on his face.

The man visibly swallowed, chest pumped and jaw clenched as William insisted on the conversation.

“I heard your concerns regarding the safety of the suits, sirs, and I understand each of them. However, I believe if you had given my partner here the chance to reply, he would have told you we were already planning to offer proper training, as well as a fixed set of regulations our employees would have to go sign for before being hired – as well as the employment of strict safety measures for our customers to be kept safe at all times.”

He looked at Henry, who had zoned out on William’s words as soon as the man had started speaking. They… hadn’t. He was making it all up on the spot.

His partner threw him a brief smile, before he turned his head back on the evaluators’ faces, unbothered by their sudden, suspicious look they were giving him.

“I have here a fac-simile of the contract our employees would have to sign before effectively come in touch with the suits”, he grabbed a neatly folded paper from his front pocket, handing it to the two dumbfounded man. “As you can see, everything is in there, and were an employee to get injured none of the responsibility would either fall on our business – he swiftly pointed at himself and Henry – as well as on _your_ inspection company, of course. Who I believe is going to receive its profitable share off our inventions, anyway?”

He looked so smug as he spoke such words, and Henry wanted to laugh. He had cornered them, then lured them in. And he had done it so swiftly and elegantly, it made him smile. He admired him so much it hurt.

“If that’s how it is” one of the two man, the blond haired one, said, while his partner handed the folded paper back to William, “then I don’t see any issues with the new suits.”

The taller man nodded, a satisfied look in his blue eyes, as he grabbed the contract between his fingers and put it away, not surprised the least by the outcome of his speech, yet still pleased by it. _Smug bastard._ Henry’s heart jumped in his chest _._

“We will be signing to approve of their production and free use, mr. Afton. You’ll be receiving an official document from the board tomorrow morning.”

“Glad to hear that”, William replied in his business voice, and Henry couldn’t help but listen to him in awe. The blue-eyed man’s gaze met his once more, downright smirking at him.

_What are you…_

“I am of the opinion”, William spoke up again, before Henry could prevent it, “that you both owe an apology to my partner.”

His entire face whitened as he questioned his life choices. He eyed his partner accusingly, but his gaze was focused on the two men, pressuring them into –

“we are deeply sorry, mr. Emily. It was not our intention to cut you off that way.”

Henry blinked a few times, trying to accept the fact that he had liked that apology more than he thought possible. He parted his lips to reply. This was actually _good_.

“You… you are alright, sirs. I wish you and your family a good night.”

“To you both as well”, and “Thank you, you’ll hear from us very soon” were their replies. They left soon after.

A couple hours later, finally home, Henry was still lost in his mind, mulling over that odd interaction, processing the entire conversation.

He was shaken out of that haze by the feeling of one of William’s arms wrapping around his shoulders from behind. He turned his head to the side, meeting his partner’s amused eyes. Henry hinted a soft smile, exhaling soon after, out of tiredness.

“How long had you been there listening?”

William leveraged on the grip he had on Henry’s shoulders to twist him around and have him facing the taller man. Henry had a feeling he actively _enjoyed_ the way his body towered over his own, much shorter. But then again, he couldn’t really blame him for that. He sort of revelled in that knowledge just as much.

“Enough to see the way they were treating you”, was what William replied. Henry nodded, cringing at the memory, but William stopped his head from moving any further by placing his index finger under his chin, having him meet his gaze.

“The way they were looking at you.”

Henry stared back at him, confused. He almost chuckled, because – that didn’t make sense.

How had they been looking at him?

Sure, Henry had noticed the way one of them, at some point, had started eyeing him, in that uncomfortable way, but he had found no label for whatever that glance had been, if not oddly invasive.

“As if you were their prey, baby”, William explained, however. “and they had you cornered.”

Oh.

“I… Yeah, I think I noticed that as well”, he admitted, eyes widening in realization. That made sense. “Although I don’t think I had understood what that meant until now.”

“No, I’m pretty sure you did not”, William replied, lips still almost touching Henry’s earlobe, taking up the space around him – which he did not mind at all. He had grown comfortable around the British man’s presence years ago.

He felt a second hand run its way up Henry’s side, caressing his torso carefully before it settled on the curve of his waist, and let out a pleased, soft sigh.

“I wonder, though”, William asked, guiding Henry’s relaxed focus back on him, “did that work?”

Henry paused for a moment, thinking the question over, mulling over the possibilities. He remembered how helpless he had felt. How trapped and betrayed those assholes had made him feel. His lips parted in concentration, pupils directed to the side, staring at the empty wall in front of him, before he brought them back onto William’s face.

“I think it worked”, he said. “I _did_ feel like their prey.”

It was quick. William’s grip on his waist tightened, the hold almost painful. He stepped impossibly closer to Henry’s face, leading him to back off until his body hit the dinner table. Until Henry was _cornered_ against the dinner table.

He could not help but compare the two feelings together. He was amazed to realize there was a distinctive feature that enabled him to tell them apart clearly in his head.

What had happened in the office had made him feel uncomfortable, trapped and helpless and useless. He did feel helpless now, and he was, indeed, trapped. But it was not uncomfortable.

Having William lean down to rub his mouth against his jawline did not make him feel uncomfortable, nor did the satisfied, deep tone of his voice when he blew warm air against his ear and told him

“Good thing I was there to free you”,

while he was actually mirroring that same behaviour he had “freed” him from in the first place.

Henry did not feel useless, either. On the contrary, he felt _desired_.

He whimpered under William’s grasp, now basically sitting on the kitchen table, and his head snapped to the side, following the sudden need to meet his lover’s eyes, or his mouth, possibly both, if he could.

“Will”, he called, finally capturing William’s attention. And William looked… utterly gone, with his dark pupils expanding within the ice blue colour of his irises as he eyed Henry’s face like he wanted to devour it, lips parted in soft pants and slightly curved upwards, clearly relishing in the control. He brought his free hand on Henry’s thigh, resting it there for a moment, though soon after taking a handful of his flesh in his palm until his right hand was mirroring what the left one had been doing to Henry’s waist.

Henry hissed, both in arousal and in pain.

“William, fuck, that’s gonna leave bruises”, he commented, still chasing his lover’s gaze, which seemed to be restlessly roaming all over his body, incapable of focusing on one spot only, as if he wanted to take it all in at once.

Henry freed his hands from under his thighs, where he’d distractedly placed them, and brought them to William’s face, one on each cheek. The gentle, yet firm touch had the taller man slowly come to his senses and fix his attention all on Henry’s crimson-flushed face. He let the latter drag his head closer to his, until Henry finally caught his lips in a long-needed kiss.

He felt William regaining control against his mouth, properly taking the lead of the kiss and harshly dragging Henry’s body closer to the edge of the table, closer to _him_. The harsh motion had him whining, mouth parting even wider as the other man forced his tongue deeper inside it. This felt so good. Giving up control felt too good.

“Shit, Henry, god” he had the taller man groaning against his lips, while he pulled Henry’s body impossibly closer. “I adore you so fucking much.” His hands kept mirroring his words, pinching Henry’s flesh and covering his skin under his long fingers. The latter let out an abrupt moan, throwing his head backwards and exposing his throat to William’s possessive gaze.

“That enough to make you flustered, baby?” William breathed in his ear. “Me holding you against me?”.

“And you call that…” he whimpered, sitting up straight on the edge of the table and taking his time to regain some of his breath, “you call that holding? Will, you are fucking _grabbing_ me. I can feel your nails through my shirt…”

He grew hypnotized by the way William’s eyes narrowed, lips spreading in a grin at his words as he carefully picked his next few words, the ones that he knew would fluster Henry even more. Henry braced himself for it, and sort of held his breath in anticipation.

“That still doesn’t justify your arousal, love” William whispered, eyeing him up and down, fingers still exploring his body slowly, sensually. “That is, unless you like the way it feels.”

Henry could feel his legs giving out, and he suddenly felt grateful for not being standing on his feet right now. He had a feeling the only reason he had managed to kept his balance was the pressure of his palms against the edges of the table, and that pressure only. He swallowed, forcing a reply out of him.

“I like the way you do it” he managed to draw out, and he knew his face must have been blood red by the time he did so, judging from the sinful way William was looking at him. The man still had that smug grin printed on his face, his body leaning slightly forward to gain better access to Henry’s ear.

“And why is that, Henry?”, he asked him, challengingly.

“Because – ”, the brown eyed man tried, gaze locked with the wall in front of him, since he’d been deprived of the sight of his lover’s face.

“Yes?”

The grip on his thigh tightened.

He shut his eyes closed just as tightly.

“Because it makes me feel like your prey”, he finally managed to let out quickly, with no pauses to breathe in between words. He felt the room falling quiet, suddenly aware of how loud his whimpers had been.

He waited. One, three, five seconds,

“Holy _shit_ , Henry”, the taller man finally broke the silence, standing back up straight and prompting the other man to finally open his eyes, now glossy and dark, coated in nervous arousal. And William’s – William’s were just as dark, perhaps even more. His pupils, they had almost entirely swallowed the thin, blue rings that peeked around them, now even thinner and colder around all that black. He looked so good, Henry felt like giving himself up to him. To the way William seemed to worship him. It simply felt so _right_.

He registered one of William’s arms leaving his body, raising them to cup his face instead, and couldn’t help but notice the way his hand was shaking when it got closer to touch his cheek.

When William’s fingers were touching his cheekbones, he imperceptibly jumped in his place; however, he leaned against them soon after, just like he always would.

It felt grounding, just like it always did.

“You wanna”, William stopped, uncharacteristically swallowing and licking his lips nervously – perhaps, simply _eagerly_ – before he continued. “You wanna be my prey, baby?”

Henry nodded, frantically, more times than he needed to, as if he needed to be sure William understood just how _much_ he wanted it. Spoiler alert, it was a lot. _So_ fucking much.

He felt his lover’s thumb on his cheek gently stroking his skin over his freckles. When it left it, he felt terribly cold. He parted his eyes open, and William had left his spot between his legs completely, now a meter away from his body. Henry hated it, and he felt silly. He wanted him back. He wanted him after him, needed him _over_ him.

He wasn’t now. He was way too far away from him. _Why_ was he so far? Why were both his arms raised at the sides of his face, still twitching in their place, yet completely still, and not on _him_?

“Then get away from me”, was the reply his silent questions received.

… _what_?

He looked at William. Proper. Collected. Elegant.

He did not understand.

He looked at his face.

Calculating. Focused.

_Waiting_.

He understood.

He parted his lips, yet didn’t say anything. He wouldn’t have to. William’s smirk told him the man had already caught up on his realization.

He took a deep breath, then looked at William, then, quickly, at the door. Then, at his own hands, twitching around the edge of the table.

He jumped off, and started fucking _running_.

Through the door, then the hallway, then up the stairs, as he let adrenaline take over his body, blood pumping in his eardrums, urging him to sprint on every step. He stopped when he got to the top, only for an instant, before he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, his back against its wooden surface. He rested his head on its side, ears peeking over, fingers lingering on the key in the lock he had decided not to turn, because that wouldn’t have felt fair.

William had been right behind him, maybe a few feet away from him. He knew, because as soon as he’d entered the bathroom the sound of his heavy footsteps at the bottom of the stairway had reached his ears, in sync with his blood flow.

He forced his breath to slow down, because he needed to hear. He could not afford not to.

He heard nothing, at first. Then, careful footsteps right outside his door. A few seconds later, past it.

_To his bedroom_ , Henry figured. That must have been it. He was going to start there, and then check backwards, into every room upstairs.

That meant he had to get back downstairs, and he had to do it now.

He took a deep breath, tightened is hold around the doorknob, and twisted it downwards, swiftly swinging the door open, already sprinting to the stairway.

Except he couldn’t make it even three feet past the bathroom door, because William was there, in front of it.

He shouldn’t have been here, and Henry stepped backwards in surprise, a sudden sense of doom trailing inside his body. His eyes were wide and fixed on the taller man, as if he could keep him there simply by keeping his focus on him. Only he _couldn’t_ , of course, because after a tense second William sprung to take up his personal space and trapped his wrists in his own hands, a devilish grin taking up his features.

Henry gasped sharply, feeling himself losing his balance when William used the hold he had on him to push him forward against his own body, completely enveloping him with his arms and leaving him no way out. He instinctively started struggling in his grip, in order to try and break free.

It didn’t work. He started breathing loudly, eyes wide, face red. He felt a soothing hand in his hair.

“Hush, baby, it’s alright”, William whispered in his ear, his voice clearly dripping with lust, as much as he tried to make it comforting. Henry shook against him, still gasping for air. “You lost, Henry, it’s no big deal. That’s what being the prey entails.”

“You”, Henry exhaled, his voice shaking just as much as his breath, “you weren’t there, you weren’t supposed to be there”, he said. He said that as if he was upset at William, as if William had _betrayed_ him. That was what it felt like, anyway, when the man had the hand tangled in his hair to slowly trail down his neck, until it was wrapped around his waist, tugging it forward until no space was left between their bodies.

“I tricked you”, William replied, as if it were no big deal. “And you fell for it. That’s how nature works.”

“But…” Henry’s voice trembled. “I didn’t expect you to.”

The taller man laughed against his ear, holding him tighter. “That’s also kind of the point, darling.”

It made sense, Henry knew it did, but… he could not help that feeling of betrayal tugging at his chest, still. He felt himself giving up against William’s body, his arms now actively reaching for the man’s shoulders and resting around his neck, pliant. It felt weird, and it did not make sense. But the more he pondered over the conflicted feelings, the more he found himself letting go, submitting to the man.

It _was_ weird. Also, oddly grounding.

“You got me”, he realized, eventually. And yeah, he knew the way he phrased it sounded dumb, but he wasn’t really thinking properly right now.

William chuckled again, and Henry felt his chest shaking against his own as he did so. “I did”, he agreed.

He slowly leaned away from the shorter man, giving himself enough space to take in the full sight of him, yet still keeping a firm grip on both his wrists, giving him no room to try and break free. He was looking at him the same way he’d looked at him back in the kitchen, with dark pupils eyeing his body as if he were hungry of him. His hair was uncharacteristically messy, curlier on the sides, and his breathing less focused.

He was handsome, and Henry felt desired all over again.

Then William’s deep voice let him in on the most obvious conclusion, which somehow still managed to startle him.

“Now I get to take advantage of you.”

His eyes widened even more, as he felt his entire face heating up. A gasp left his throat, and he saw William grinning at his reaction. In his defence, his mind was fuzzy, and he hadn’t gotten the chance to slip out of that primal mind-set he’d found himself sliding into when he’d first rushed outside of the kitchen. And he didn’t get the chance to now, either, because as soon as William had said that, he had also dragged him into the bedroom, releasing his wrists only once the door was shut and _locked_ behind him. Henry saw him swiftly putting the key in one of his pockets, before he turned away to take in the view of the shorter man’s silhouette.

Henry was frozen in place, so William made his way to him, ever so slowly, placing a hand on the side of his face and raising it until Henry could not but look at him directly. He was wearing that amused expression of his, and it had his muscles stiffening even more.

“What’s wrong, baby?” William stroked his cheek with his thumb slowly, a mocking pout fusing with his grin without actually replacing it. “Don’t feel like struggling anymore?”

His thumb slid down the side of his face, tracing the outline of his lips with his nail, and it couldn’t help but remind him of the way the taller man’s nails had dug inside his flesh back in the kitchen. He could almost feel his waist and thigh stinging from that ghost pressure, and released a draft of a moan at the thought.

William’s head leaned to the side.

“What was that?” he asked.

Henry did not reply, only stared at him.

“Henry”, William repeated, hand moving again, sliding down his neck and circling his throat. “What”, he drew, and his knuckles clenched around Henry’s neck abruptly, cutting off his breathing, taking him aback completely as some part of his brain compared that sudden movement to the way springlocks worked; “was that.”

Henry parted his lips, urging himself to reply. Only, he was having trouble breathing, let alone _talking_.

“’t was – ”, he tried, but William’s hand on his neck cut off his attempt at a sentence. He looked at him through his eyelashes, vision going blurry, a desperate look trying to tell the other man that he genuinely couldn’t speak. But William kept looking at him, waiting, stern blue eyes fixed on his face as if he were judging him. Henry swallowed uncomfortably, his Adam’s apple moving against the palm of William’s hand.

“’t wasa _moan_ ” he eventually forced out. William’s hand left his throat abruptly, and he felt his vision blacking out, all balance lost as he fell back against the edge of his own bed.

He gasped loudly, trying to regain his breath, but he felt as if his lungs had clamped shut inside his ribcage.

“Deep breaths, Henry, come on”, he heard William’s voice closer than he expected it to be, and briefly panicked over the lack of sight. However, he followed the instructions he was given, and slowly regained control over his body and senses.

His surroundings were suddenly clearer - maybe a little blurry, because of the tears that had filled his eyes out of struggle. “Good boy”, William muttered, Henry finally taking in the sight of his face extremely close to his own.

Something about his fucked up state probably had William pitying him, because the man carded his fingers through his bangs, accompanying his evened out breathing, and repeated “you did really good, baby, such a good prey for me”.

Henry nodded briefly, a small sob escaping his lips.

He wanted to tell William more about his reaction. He wanted to be good and tell him, now that he could speak.

“I was thinking about your hands on me”, he said suddenly, and it wasn’t louder than a whisper. “I was thinking about your fingers on my skin and the marks they were gonna leave and how I wanted more of them”, he whimpered, and felt William’s fingers twitching in his hair.

“Yeah baby? Want me to claim you?”

Henry nodded. “Yes”, he cried.

William smiled, satisfied. “You know”, he said, slowly caressing his scalp, before his hand went to tenderly slide over his neck as well, where it had pressed not more than minutes before – and Henry shivered at the touch, somewhat afraid of William choking him again; “I think these are going to leave marks, as well”.

The shorter man blinked, taking in that information. He then raised his gaze to look at his lover.

“Really?” he asked, and he knew it was almost a whine.

William chuckled. “Yeah”, he replied.

He blinked a few more times, tentatively bringing one of his hands to touch where the other man was touching. Then felt a loose smile forming on his lips.

“Thank you”, he said, enthusiasm peeking through the curtains of tiredness in his voice.

“Shit, Henry”, William cursed, tugging at the collar of Henry’s shirt, suddenly growing impatient. He started uncoordinatedly unbuttoning it, likely straining the fabric in the process, while Henry stared at him doing it, waiting, accepting it. “You are such a fucking _gift_ ”, he groaned, unbuckling the other man’s belt and pushing his shoulders so that he lied on the mattress, easing his way into tearing Henry’s pants off of him as well. “Like you were made just for me.”

Henry exhaled sharply when his head and torso hit the soft surface, but otherwise stayed quiet. He felt himself melting in the praise, slipping into a state of pliant condescendence while the taller man stripped him completely. _I was_ , he wanted to say. _Always had been_. He didn’t, though, and resolved into waiting silently for William to loosen the knot of his tie and join him above him on the bed.

Which he did, soon after, placing one hand on each side of Henry’s face and trapping his thighs between his knees.

There was something so exposing, Henry realized, about being completely naked under a full-clothed William. He accepted the feeling and rolled his head backwards, baring his neck and chest to the man.

“Will”, he called him, but he did not expect a reply, and did had not really meant to say anything at all other than his name anyway. The man in question seemed to understand that, because he ignored his call altogether. Instead, he leaned down until his lips were touching Henry’s throat, wet kisses soothing the pain on the spots his fingers had dug in a few minutes before.

Henry whimpered, bringing a hand to his forehead to cover his eyes, and William responded by pressing his lips harder, sucking Henry’s skin inside his mouth and bruising it with his teeth.

“Fuck, Will – ” Henry repeated, throwing his head back further, clenching his teeth.

“Yeah”, the other man replied against the nape of his neck, and his voice came out somewhat hoarse, “take it, Henry”.

His mouth slid down, slightly so. The wet trail of William’s lips travelling over his skin made him aware of that.

William repeated the process, kissing and sucking and grazing his teeth against that tissue of flesh below him until it stung, and then moved downwards, doing it once again. It was excruciatingly slow, and Henry sort of wanted to cry, but it felt so _good_. The way his lover was claiming his entire chest, his collarbones, his stomach… it felt amazing, the more he submitted himself to it. And the way his hands followed through, slowly sliding from his shoulders down his torso, his already bruised waistline, his hipbones – shit, Henry felt William’s thumbs digging into them until it ached, right before those hands moved from there to Henry’s ass, cupping it just as possessively while William’s mouth turned to attack his inner thighs as well.

“Will, please”, Henry cried. He was so fucking aroused, and wasn’t sure how many more hickeys he would have been able to endure before he started begging for William to move on already. Might as well start now, when he could still hold on to some resemblance of sanity.

He raised a hand from the mattress, reaching to tug at William’s hair, gently yet repeatedly pulling to get his attention, and the other man groaned at the action, eventually sitting up on his knees, hands settling on either of Henry’s thighs.

“Eager much, Henry?” he asked, voice so deep and raw Henry wanted to die. He extended a hand in front of his eyes and prompted him to grab it, backing away from his personal space until the shorter man could sit up for himself, blindly following his instructions, although terribly confused.

“Follow me”, he just said, tightening his grip onto Henry’s hand and dragging him off the bed and to the opposite side of the room.

“Will, what…” he tried to ask, stumbling on his feet as he followed through. William stopped in front of a drawer and put both his hands on Henry’s waist, having him turn around until his naked back was flush with William’s clothed chest.

“Look”, he mumbled in his ear. Henry tried to turn his head to the side and meet his eyes, but the taller man grabbed his chin and forced it to face forward.

Henry looked.

Fuck, that was…

He brought a hand to his own neck, and William let go of his chin, allowing him to explore his own body inch by inch.

Henry met his own gaze in the mirror in front of him. His brown eyes were darker than he’d ever seen them, his face scarlet all around his freckled cheeks. His lips were parted, his breathing laboured. But his _body_ –

He trailed his hand down his chest, inspecting it. His entire torso, starting from under his jawline, and down to his hips, was covered in blue, red and purple marks, staining his white skin in _mouth and handprint-shaped_ bruises.

William’s face was hovering over his head, inspecting his reflection just as much as Henry himself was. Only, his eyes hinted at a lustful _want_ , at some sort of unsated thirst. Henry’s only projected awe.

“See how much I worship you, Henry?” his partner asked him, voice impossibly deep.

He instinctively turned around, looking over his shoulder to see the actual man, instead of just his image in the glass. His lover eyed him curiously, then smiled when Henry smiled. The latter stepped even closer, catching William’s hands into his and keeping them in his palms.

William leaned down, returning the hold around Henry’s fingers, and caught his lips in a kiss that had Henry sighing in satisfaction. He parted his mouth for him, accepting his tongue between his teeth. He enjoyed the softness of the action, but soon found himself backing away of a few inches, licking his lips before he could speak. William waited for him to.

“Will you fuck me now, Will?” he asked, fluttering his eyelashes as he stared at him. He led his hands on his waist, one at each side, and held them there. “Claim me?”


	2. wanna break you in pieces, fight me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I was pissed today for multiple reason which resulted in a part of the chapter being a little bittle dub-con-ish? I've added more tags, but I'm double warning you. More notes at the end.

Shit, this was priceless. William didn’t think he could ever have enough of it.

No matter how much he put Henry through, or how sick and evidently twisted his loving displays of affection were, the man seemed to always eat everything up as if it were the greatest gift he had ever received in his entire life. Right now, he was thanking him for covering his torso in _bruises_. He was begging him to take his body as if it were his property. He kept giving all of himself to William and him only, while William was the one that had betrayed his trust In the first place.

_Is there even a breaking point, somewhere in that gorgeous brain?_ , he wondered.

_Can I find a way to break you?_

Now, did William actually want Henry to snap out of whatever had been keeping him tangled into William’s web of manipulative lies and gentle gestures of devotion all this time so far?

…sure, the developments of such a possibility would indeed be interesting. But, no. He relished in the power he had over him more than anything. He was not willing to give that feeling up for anything in the world.

And yet, he really just fucking felt like testing that power now, for some perverted reason. Because if anyone could push Henry so _far_ , that was him. He owned him, more than anyone ever would.

So he held tighter around his darling’s waist, smirked at him and pushed him back onto the bed.

“Oh I fucking will, honey” he grunted, manhandling Henry’s squirming body into a lying position and settling himself to hover over him. Shit, he… he really owned him, didn’t he? Every single damned purple mark on his milky flesh had his name written in it. He found himself lost in the sight, mouth watering as he trailed his fingertips over Henry’s entire, shaking torso and took it all in.

He heard himself exhaling sharply, before he leveraged on Henry’s hips and had him roll to his stomach. The shorter man whimpered under him, and he grinned as he settled both his hands on Henry’s thighs, prying them open until the latter was completely exposed under William’s starved pupils.

“Hips up, baby”, he instructed, and Henry held his breath, struggling against the mattress until he managed to comply. “I’m going to make you feel so good, going to have you fuckin _cry_ out of pleasure”, he said, and leaned in to bury his face between Henry’s cheeks and reduce him to a writhing mess.

“Will, oh my god, shit, Will – ”

Henry’s voice climbed out of his throat abruptly, likely surprising Henry himself, and William closed his eyes, savouring its sound and lapping around his partner’s entrance to hear more of it.

“Ah, it’s so – it’s so good Will please, so much” he moaned, then whined, then hissed, when William’s nails sank deeper into his flesh at the sides of the taller man’s face.

“It better be, love”, he breathed against Henry, husk voice surprising even himself when he caught himself being enraptured by the sight of Henry’s rim fluttering in front his eyes as if it wanted to invite him back in. He tentatively brushed his thumb against it, heard Henry whimpering again, and sank it inside to the knuckle for no reason other than to tease him.

His lover whined and pushed his hips back towards him, and that was what it took for him to remove his finger and place his hand back on Henry’s soft cheek, immediately replacing his digit with his tongue.

“It – it is” Henry drew out, and it was strained and desperate and so fucking hot. William hummed against him, frantically lapping and kissing at Henry’s flesh until the latter was shaking and begging and softly whimpering for more.

It felt so lewd and primal, and yet so damn empowering at the same time, each and every reaction that William elicited out of Henry planned forward and triggered by his actions.

“Oh, and darling?” he called, making a point to whisper it softly, blowing as much air as possible against Henry’s overstimulated skin.

Henry whimpered, as predictable as it was, but otherwise stayed quiet, lost in his pleasure. William wasn’t having it. He leaned forward until his mouth met Henry’s hole once more, and carefully – yet, decisively – grazed his incisors against it a couple times, until he felt the man shaking before him and moaning so damn sinfully William felt the need to record him.

“W… Will”, Henry finally acknowledged his call, and his voice was wrecked and wet and everything good in between.

William smirked, sinking gentle caresses against Henry’s flesh with both his hands where he was keeping him still.

“This is the only preparation you’re getting tonight”, he informed him.

Having Henry on his stomach suddenly felt like a shame, because he knew damn well the man was now widening his eyes absurdly, reacting to his words as if they had been spoken in another language. His sweet thing, always so shocked at everything he brought onto the table yet always so willing to please him nonetheless.

He moved his hands upwards until they were both on the sides of Henry’s hips, the grip easing his hold onto the man until he could push him backwards against his face once again.

“So be good for me and allow it”, he murmured, not even caring whether it ever had the chance to reach Henry’s ears, and sank his tongue as deep inside him as he could possibly reach, lapping at his walls and stretching him open around the muscle until Henry could but whine and moan and shake all around it.

There had always been something so erotic, so appealing about making a numb, pliant, moaning mess out of a man that William had immediately deemed so smart, brilliant and observant. And he was, as it had turned out to be… but Henry was always so willing to give up all of that for William, because of William. And that was pure gold, over there. He could take him apart and reinvent him until he was most satisfied, and Henry would simply accept it, getting himself lost and ready in William’s palms. Trusting him with his entire being.

Because he belonged to him.

And he was the only asshole out there who had permission to own him, trick him, hunt him, destroy him. He had been the only one to find a way into his head.

And if you don’t find _that_ hot, I don’t know what else to tell you.

“Will, hold on, wait – ” Henry’s plea was cut short by his own sharp exhale, one William forced out of his lips by slamming all the way inside him in one go.

“Oh shit, sorry baby, I didn’t hear that”, he mocked him, and fuck, it was _tight_. Tighter than it had ever been.

Henry was sobbing and squirming under him, and that only prompted him to snap his hips even deeper.

“Will…” Henry cried.

“Well, too late to go back now.”

He thrust inside him once more, his lips lingering on Henry’s bruised shoulder and he could feel the blood running under the thin layer of skin, right against his mouth.

“Hush, darling, come on. Just let me handle this. Don’t you trust me, baby?”

“No, I – ! It’s not that, it’s– “

“Then be good for me and take what I give you”, he told him, running his hands over his back in a soothing motion. “I believe that’s what you wanted in the first place, isn’t it?” he cooed, his deep, raw tone betraying that pretence of softness he was putting up. “For me to fuck you?”

“Yes!”, Henry hissed in pain. “But it hurts so much, Will, please slow down”

“Oh but you like it when it hurts baby”, William replied. “Don’t lie to me, you adore it. It makes you feel powerful, doesn’t it?”, he prompted him. “It reminds you that you are tougher than they make you to be.”

A sharp thrust drew something between a scream and a moan out of the shorter man, and William fucking relished in it.

“Show me you can take it, darling”, he continued. “Prove me what a fierce little thing you can be”

Henry’s voice was wet and shaking when it reached him. “But…”, he whimpered.

“Henry” he harshly cut him off, baring his teeth in annoyance for absolutely no one to see. “Stop pleading, it won’t get you anywhere. Either fight it”, he said, and pulled out until only the tip was past Henry’s stretched rim, “or take it.”

He thrust back inside, burying himself to the hilt and grazing at Henry’s prostate for the first time in the whole night, on purpose.

Henry moaned, and he grinned. He did it once more, and Henry moaned louder.

“Feels good, darling?”, he asked, leaning down until his mouth touched Henry’s shoulder again, thrusting in and out of him slowly and steadily as he wrapped both his arms around his waist.

The shorter man nodded, and William found himself hating their position. He wanted to look at him. Wanted to take in his wrecked state and swallow it down until he was sated.

He pulled out. Grabbed Henry’s torso and spun him around until he was facing him.

Henry was, just as he had expected, a mess. His eyes were wet and blown wide, his cheeks feverishly red and his lips parted and trembling. He was staring up at William, lashes falling over his freckled cheekbones, utterly lost in the dynamic of the scene.

The taller man felt himself clenching his teeth, aroused by the display in front of him, and aligned himself back into Henry, slowly sinking down that sweet heat that immediately engulfed him. Henry started shaking under him, and William reached for his face, gently caressing his right cheek as he let him re-adjust to his presence.

“You are truly amazing, love”, he whispered at him, lovingly tangling his fingers into his bangs, and Henry nodded, quietly pleading for more praise and reassuring words. “Taking me so well, Henry, letting me claim you like this. You are doing so good for me.”

He observed the man as he slowly melted into his sentences, relaxing under his touch and around him, allowing him to sink even deeper into his body.

“Will, can you…” Henry spoke up, his voice dry and strained. He licked his lips, wetting them to better articulate his words, and swallowed before he opened them again. “Can you… more, please.”

William grinned, and gave him _more_. 

04/03/1978

“Elizabeth.”

“Yes daddy?”

“Is that glitter, in the fish tank?”

The two year old girl stared at him, green eyes staring into her dad’s inquisitive face as if she found it exceptionally funny.

“Does it look pretty?”

William furrowed his eyebrows, then slowly lowered his body down on one knee to stand at his daughter’s height.

“Goldie is dead now, Elizabeth”, he pointed out.

She blinked at him as if she was just processing the information. William observed her turn around, eyeing the glass pot that sat on her bedside table, and then turn back to her father’s face.

“Is that why he’s floating upside down?”

15/12/1978

Henry was… uncharacteristically quiet, and William hated it.

It wasn’t the first time he had found him in that state, constantly in his own head while they were either working, or simply spending time alone in general, but it was growing unnerving.

William despised it.

No matter how much he tried to shake Henry out of this sort of hazy state he’d slipped into, he couldn’t seem to reach him. It was as if his attention had been lured elsewhere, clouding his vision so much that he had ended up growing immune to William’s every word and move.

William hated it, _and_ itched to slap it out of him every time he saw his face.

Fucking _violence_ , isn’t it? Man’s last resort. And some part of him was fucking craving it right now.

But.

He couldn’t risk losing his temper, just as much as he couldn’t losing Henry’s trust. Henry who worships him, wants him, needs him. There _must_ be another way not to ruin everything William had built overtime. He could not stand losing him.

He took a deep breath, swung the office door open and stepped inside, finding the man working on an endoskeleton they had been programming and testing over the last month.

“Henry”, he called him, and waited for a reaction.

One he didn’t receive.

He stepped closer, closing both his hands into fists beside each side of his body, and inhaled sharply.

“What are you working on?”, he faked interest, prompting a dialogue. William knew what Henry was working on.

They had been trying to find a way to regulate the voice distorter into the endoskeletons of the new animatronics for two weeks, now. Failing, of course, because of some sort of interference that made the programme act up every time it received a vocal input.

Henry didn’t reply, only vaguely gestured at the metallic thing that was lying on the desk, lifeless.

William felt his nails sinking into his palms.

He stayed quiet for almost a minute, before he eventually reached for the screwdriver on the side of the desk and leaned forward to seemingly inspect the machine, while he was actually trying to meet Henry’s focused, lowered gaze.

“Here, let me handle that”, he said, harshly grabbing the side of the desk and bending over it to work on the distorter. His hand, however, met Henry’s arm, who he had moved just to keep William from touching the device he was working on. “No, wait – “, he told him, messing with a couple of cables and readjusting the positioning of some wheels behind it.

His hands left the machine, slowly retracting until they were hovering over it in the air and Henry was in a straight, standing position.

William was pissed.

“Hi, what’s your name?”, Henry spoke, but it wasn’t directed at him.

An instant passed.

“ **My name is Freddy Fazbear, what’s yours?** ”

The taller man blinked, then placed his gaze back on Henry.

Henry’s eyes, finally on sight, were twinkling in excitement as he stared at the endoskeleton.

“It worked”, he whispered, mostly to himself. Then, he finally turned to William. “Will, I did it!” he said louder, smiling brightly at him.

Yet something didn’t fucking add up.

He kept studying the shorter man’s face, emotionless, until he found it.

His eyes, he realized. They were wet. Henry had been crying.

But why the _hell_ for?

“Henry”, he tried, voice firm as he could keep it, after all the pent up rage that he had been silently growing inside of him. “I am sorry for being late today, you know I had to bring my daughter – ”

“William, don’t you fucking dare” Henry cut him off, his tone suddenly vulnerable, “apologise for spending time with your children. You have no idea what I – ”

And he stopped, just as abruptly as he had started.

“Darling, what are you…”

“I want what you have”, he murmured.

He fell quiet.

William eyed him sharply. He blinked, and forced a reassuring smile on his face.

“Baby, what does that –”

“No”, Henry said, louder this time. “No, don’t do that. Please. This is serious. Please take me seriously. I know what you are doing.”

The blue-eyed man clenched his teeth shut, his eyes and lips falling into that same pissed, serious expression that felt now authentic.

“What do you mean by ‘I want what you have’, Henry?”, he asked, almost _snarled_ , façade dropping at his every word as he straightened his posture from where he’d been leaning towards the man.

“I want”, Henry started, and it was shaky and wet with previous tears. “A family. I want kids of my own, I want someone who…” he cut his sentence short, fixing his gaze into the pavement.

William stepped closer to him, gripping his face harshly between his fingers and forcing it back on him. The shorter man whimpered, sorrowful eyes rising to meet William’s and unable to escape their ice-cold glare. They stayed silent, staring at each other until their emotions mixed up and melted together.

“Who do you belong to, Henry?”, William asked, and even he was surprised by the threatening edge that he had added to it. Henry swallowed, and William’s grip on his face tightened.

“Henry”, he repeated, spitefully staring at him. “Answer my question.”

The brown-eyed man shook his head, tears wetting his cheeks. “No”, he exhaled. “No, Will, cut it.”

And by the time he had said that, William had cornered him against the desk, nails digging into his chin and eyes piercing though his skull, relentless.

“Henry who the _fuck_ do you belong to”, he asked once more, but it was cut short by Henry’s hands on his chest, pushing him away until the shorter man had freed himself from his hold on him and was standing right outside of the door, jaw clenched and cheeks wet with _stubborn, stupid fucking_ tears.

“Not you”, Henry replied, shaking his head and disappearing from sight.

William itched to slap him even more.

_07/09/1975_

_“Who do you belong to, Henry?” William asked him, tightening his fist around his locks as he snapped his hips inside of him._

_“You”, Henry whimpered, pupils swallowing his irises with lust as the taller man reached to touch him._

_“Say it.”_

_“I belong to you, Will. I am yours”, the man cried under him, riding his release and burning under William’s devoted, possessive look._

_“You fucking are, love”, he agreed, lowering his head until his mouth hovered over Henry’s._

_“All mine, for-fucking-ever.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. If no one comments on Elizabeth murdering her goldfish I will seriously unleash my wrath on all of you.  
> That being said, comments in general are really appreciated. I love you people, you are not annoying, and I genuinely enjoy your feedback, fucking comment alright.   
> Also, I am thinking of taking requests from now on. It can be anything, as specific or generic as you want it to be, and whatever rating you would prefer it to be. I am thriving.

**Author's Note:**

> so many words and for what
> 
> Dumb shit I thought while writing this:
> 
> Henry from my first fic, in 1982: you are harsher than you used to be  
> Me, writing this, setting it in 1975: so that was a fucking lie
> 
> me, describing Henry's hickeys: Henry is the real purple guy send tweet
> 
> William stop being a creep challenge
> 
> man i missed posting  
> Also, I'm def gonna write next chapter from William's point of view. Miss the fucker.


End file.
